


I Know

by Scruffy_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, M/M, Shameless Star Wars Refrences, Stiles is a little loopy, a little bit of making out, and Derek takes him Soup, and Movies, shameless fluff, stiles is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruffy_Wolf/pseuds/Scruffy_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Stiles hadn't bean to school in three days did <i>not</i> mean that Derek was pining, he was almost a grown up who didn't <i>pine</i> because he hadn't seen his boyfriend in three days.</p><p>Harris didn't have to give him detention for leaving before he was dismissed though, that was a dick move. </p><p>(I.E. The Highschool AU where Stiles is off sick for three days and Derek brings him chicken soup.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arithemarvelprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arithemarvelprincess/gifts).



> YES THE TITLE IS A SHAMELESS STAR WARS REFERENCE. 
> 
> Moving on.
> 
> Shameless Sterek Fluff below, I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh Also heads up, there is reference to underage acts of a sexual nature, both parties are 17 and consenting, but if that's a trigger then keep yourselves happy and safe dudes.
> 
> Written for [this](http://24.media.tumblr.com/f6b4760a47d47ab40f8f28f4a922d2e8/tumblr_mp9yyaOGeo1sqrk2co1_500.jpg) prompt from Ari :)

After he started dating Stiles Derek was very aware of the fact that he had was pissing off all of his friends with his complete besotted-ness, so when Stiles never showed up to school on the Wednesday, he was careful to bite his tongue on the subject. Unless someone asked him first, _then_ it was fair game. 

By the Friday however, Derek was starting to pine; Stiles had been his best friend long before he was his boyfriend, and going three days with the only messages from him being _“So sick, dude, won’t be in school,”_ then the next day _“still sick, uuughghf”_ then finally _“kill me”_ , Derek was starting to miss him. 

“Urgh, just go over and see him after School,” Erica snapped during lunch.

Derek’s head jerked up, and he frowned, “What, I’ve not even been talking-“

“Derek, you have been pushing baked beans around your plate into the shape of a heart for _half an hour_ , would you just _stop it_ and go and see him before I kill you. Or myself. It’s a toss up as to which comes first,” Erica threatened darkly. “I’ve always thought I’m more of a homicide kinda gal though,” she glanced over at Lydia Martin’s table.

“Lydia’s not _that_ bad. Her and Stiles are friends,” Derek offered.

Erica visibly shuddered, “Lydia Martin is _evil.”_

 _“_ You two just have this aggressive hostility ‘cause you’re both trying to be the hottest in school,” Derek sighed, “Now if you’d just accept you’re different types of hot-“

“Lydia Martin has had a personal vendetta against me ever since I started wearing lipstick and skirts to school,” Erica started angrily. Derek started to zone out as she rambled on about her rivalry with Lydia, he’d heard it all before.

Erica snapped her fingers infront of his eyes, “You’re not even paying attention, are you?” 

Derek rolled his eyes, “Lydia’s a bitch and she cut the hem of your skirt during gym class so you’d get detention for your skirt being to short, and you _know_ she did it, even without proof.”

“She was at the bathroom for five minutes,” Erica said pointedly, as if this was infallible evidience. “Who goes to the bathroom for five minutes?”

Derek _really_ didn’t even feel like arguing against that point, and he was saved by the school bell ringing, signalling the end of their lunch break.

It didn’t stop Erica ranting about Lydia the entire way to Chemistry.

 

**~**

Derek burst out of his seat so fast when the bell rung that he gave himself a head rush. Also Harris gave him detention for leaving before he was dismissed. 

Harris was a dick.

Needless to say that by the time he managed to get all the way over to Stiles house, (running almost the whole way there, ‘cause he’d missed the bus and since Laura had moved away to college he didn’t have any car privileges anymore) it was getting late. 

Since it was Friday he’d planned to stay the night at Stiles like they always had, sickness be damned. Their parents didn’t mind so long as they ‘slept in separate rooms’. To be honest, he assumed the Sheriff was just paying lip service to the law, there was only so much he could do considering he worked nights and Derek’s own parents had already been through all of the boyfriends and sex drama with Laura, and just said that he was 17; they didn’t want to know and just begged that he was safe.

Not that he and Stiles were having sex. Well, penetrative intercourse at least. Not yet. 

Blow jobs didn’t count.

(Except they kind of did.)

So he’d been prepared, with his overnight things stuffed into the bottom of his rucksack, underneath a plastic tub of his mom’s chicken noodle soup and a couple DVD’s he knew Stiles would like. He rung the doorbell, and waited before the Sheriff opened it for him, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Derek,” he said, faint amusement coloring his tone. “We thought you weren’t coming, you’re late.”

“I got detention,” Derek said, still slightly out of breath. 

The amusement was less faint now, as the Sheriff stepped aside allowing Derek inside. Derek brushed past him, quickly dropping his bag, toeing off his sneakers and hanging up his coat; making himself at home. 

“How is he? Derek asked, grabbing is backpack and heading through into the kitchen, quickly and efficiently setting out to heat up the noodle soup for him. 

“Feelin’ kinda feverish to be honest with you, son,” the Sheriff sighed. “He’s doing better though, but he’s a bit loopy with the couch syrup. I shouldn’t’ve left him with the bottle.”

Derek snorted, as the microwave dinged. He reached in grabbed a spoon and gave it a stir before he shut the door once more and put it on for another minute and a half. 

“You staying the night? I don’t want you to catch what he’s got…” the Sheriff said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Derek shrugged, “If you don’t mind, sir, I mean, I’ve got a pretty strong immune system, and if I do catch it, it won’t be the end of the world.”

The Sheriff looked at him and sighed, “Okay, but if your parents get mad it’s not my fault.”

Derek grinned at him, “Thanks, Sheriff. I’ll head up now if that’s okay?”

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, “On you go.”

Derek couldn’t stop grinning as he grabbed his soup out of the microwave and tore up the stairs towards Stiles. He gently pushed open the bedroom door and edged into the room, Stiles was lying on his back completely wrapped up in his duvet, eyes open, but hazy and vacant. He looked pale, and his skin had this sickly sheen to it, Derek’s gut clenched.

“‘Erek? Is that you?” Stiles croaked, trying to sit up in bed. He brought up a hand to rub his eyes, he looked so _sick_ , Derek rushed to the bed, carefully setting the soup down on the side table and climbing next to him.

“Shhh, Stiles, it’s me, don’t strain yourself.”

“I told Dad you were coming,” Stiles said stubbornly forcing himself to sit up. His voice was raspy and Derek rolled his eyes but kept one arm slung over Stiles. Stiles tucked his head into the nook of his shoulder. “He wouldn’t believe me.”

“Harris gave me detention,” Derek explained, reaching across Stiles to pick up the soup. “C’mon babe, have some Soup, Mom made it special.” Stiles smiled happily and opened his mouth. Derek laughed, before picking up the spoon and guiding it into his mouth. “Really? I’m gonna feed you?”

“Stiles sick, Stiles arms no work,” Stiles moaned, flapping his arms uselessly. 

Derek laughed as well now, trying not to so that he didn’t jostle Stiles to badly. Stiles sighed contentedly and opened his mouth for another spoonful. Derek continued to feed him untill all of the soup was finished and Stiles rolled onto his side, tucking himself against Derek.

“I brought us Star Wars,” Derek offered.

‘Which ones?”

“Original trilogy,” Derek smirked, he knew Stiles feelings towards the newer ones. 

‘Ooohhhh,” Stiles said, before pausing and taking a deep breath,“Act-u-ally I don’t think I want to.”

“Well then,” Derek said, smiling slightly at the over pronunciation of his words.  “What do you want to do?” 

Stiles paused, then looked up and kissed Derek softly on the lips. Derek blinked, confused, before he pulled away. 

He pouted, “It’s been three days since I saw you and you’re not even gonna kiss me?”

Derek chucked, and pressed a kiss onto Stiles forehead, “You’re sick, and pretty loopy from cough syrup, Stiles. Maybe you should get some sleep?”

“Noooo,” Stiles moaned, rolling Derek over onto his back and bracketing his knees either side of Derek’s hips. The duvet moved with him, wrapping Derek up completely and leaving Stiles left uncovered.  Stiles pushed his lips into Derek’s neck, and Derek felt him shiver deeply. 

“Nope,” Derek said firmly pulling away and turning them both over so that Stiles was properly covered with the duvet. “You are sick, you look like crap dude-“

“So you’re telling me you don’t want to get with this?” Stiles asked with a pout.Derek resisted the urge to laugh, before he lifted up the duvet and tucked himself in next to Stiles. Stiles brightened. “Does that mean we get to make out?”

“You’re loopy today,” Derek said, raising his eyebrow. “You need to stay warm.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, cut your yacking and lets get to macing,” Stiles said, puckering up. 

Derek sighed, “Really?”

“It’s been _three days.”_

He wrinkled his nose, “You stink, have you even showered in those days?”

“Yeah yeah yeah, kiss me, stud,” Stiles grinned as he rolled onto his back, lifting his arms above his head, “Ravish me.”

Derek laughed again, before rolling over on top of Stiles. He lifted his eyebrow, “You sure?” 

As a response Stiles leaned forward and placed his lips to Derek’s neck, Derek felt his teeth brush his pulse point, and he let out a low groan. Stiles pulled back, smirking at him. 

“Urgh, you’re such a teenager,” Derek teased, leaning forward to kiss him briefly on the lips before he rolled back off of him. “You’re still loopy and sick though. We’re not having sex.”

“Fine,” Stiles said, crossing his arms. “Go put on Star Wars then.”

Derek smirked before rolling out of bed and grabbing his rucksack. He picked up Stiles laptop and booted it up, shuffling back into bed, and plumping up the pillows. Stiles tucked himself back into Derek’s side as Derek started up _A New Hope,_

Stiles started to drift off after he had a coughing fit, then he had another half shot’s worth of cough syrup (which was _way_ too much), so Derek just pressed a kiss into his hair and shut the laptop, leaning over to put it onto the floor. 

“Don’t leave,” Stiles mumbled into his chest, holding him tighter. “Stay with me?”

Derek rolled back over, reaching to switch off the lamp as he did so. “I’m not going anywhere, Stiles, I’ve got you.”

He held him tight and the two of them snuggled down underneath the duvet, Stiles eyes shutting immediately as Derek pressed kisses into his head and stroked his arm gently.

“I looove you,” Stiles said, voice still gravely and slightly slurred with exhaustion and cough syrup. “I fuckin’ love you man.”

Derek’s heart jumped around and he put a hand under his jaw and guided their lips together, hand running back gently into his hair. They slowly pulled away, both grinning wildly. “I know.”

Stiles punched him in the arm, before he tucked his head back down, “You’re such a dork.”

“I know that too,” Derek said, smirking to himself.

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Stiles said with a content sigh.

Derek kissed his ear, wiggling down in the bed to hold Stiles closer. “I love you too,” Derek breathed. “Idiot.” 

Stiles smiled against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://captainscruffywolf.tumblr.com) dudes, I promise I don't bite!


End file.
